Masquerade Ball
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Tori is swept off her feet at the annual Masquerade Ball by a mystery man. Will she be able to deal with both finding this guy or will she be derailed by the others things that seem to keep going wrong? Multi-chapter. Now complete.
1. Sunday

**A/N - **An idea that popped into my head while I was watching Rags. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (or Rags). lol.

* * *

The annual masquerade ball was in full swing at Hollywood Arts.

Ever since Tori had suggested and helped plan the dance the year before, it had become a favorite with both students and teachers alike. This year, though, the dance committee had gone far beyond what they did last year. Where the year before had minimal decorations and donated food, the dance committee had raised money to hire not only caterers, but outfit the gym with false chandeliers, table cloths, and candles on each table.

Every girl turned out in flowing gowns and the guys turned out in suits.

Tori showed up around five, an hour before the dance started, to oversee that everything was set out and the food was warmed.

"Where's your dress?" Sinjin asked, as he finished plugging in all of the sound equipment. He was wearing purple slacks, a matching jacket, an orange collared shirt and a bright red necktie. To say it was an assault on the eyes would be an understatement.

"In this giant garbage bag. I didn't want it to get ruined." Tori explained.

"I bet you'll look hot, Tori." Robbie said, walking up with Rex.

At least, Robbie wasn't dressed like Sinjin, though his choice of pink converse with his black slacks and jacket was rather questionable.

Tori gave Robbie a stern look as Rex said, "Maybe you should put it on, give us a demonstration."

"It'd take too long to run to the bathroom and change into it. Plus, Cat's supposed to show and help me into it." She told them, laying the dress across a table.

"You don't need to go in the bathroom, hot stuff. We won't peek…much." Rex said.

"Oh shut up, Robbie." She snapped.

"That wasn't me!" Robbie whined, but Tori had already walked away.

She checked out the curtains hanging from the walls. They were already hung up and thus just needed to be pulled into place, which was already done. It gave the illusion that the room was much cleaner and more posh than it actually was. The floor was polished and cleaned, and rugs were placed under the white-clad tables. Each table had a vase of fake flowers and two battery-operated candles.

"Oh my gosh, this place looks absolutely fantastic!" Cat squealed. She barged into the gym wearing her pink ball gown. It had white accents and was a corset just before it flared into a wide skirt. Her hair was pinned atop her head and she wore a small, pink mask. She bounced—almost falling out of the dress—and clapped her hands. "I fell like such a princess!"

"Maybe you should bounce some more!" Rex shouted from where Robbie was helping Sinjin with the equipment.

"Don't do that, Cat!" Tori called, and Cat just skipped over to her.

It was a miracle that the girl didn't tip over in the matching high heels she wore, but she made it to Tori without any slip-ups.

"I'm here to help you into your dress." Cat said through giggles. She bounced lightly on her toes but at least her back was to Rex and Robbie and Sinjin.

"Okay." Tori said, spinning once more to make sure it looked okay.

They walked down the hall and into the restroom. Tori slipped into the stall, shucking off her jeans and t-shirt. Cat opened the bag.

"Wow…Tori. Where'd you get this dress?" Cat gasped.

"I had someone make it for me."

"Who?"

It was Robbie, but Tori wasn't about to tell Cat that. Cat was a bit of a blabbermouth and she didn't want everyone to know that Robbie was a good seamstress. Then when the next dance came around, she wouldn't be able to commission a beautiful dress. Also, Robbie swore her to secrecy. If she revealed his skill to anyone else, he'd stop making her clothes.

"Pass it over please."

Cat handed the dress over the stall and Tori untied the back.

The dress was bright red with black accents. The top was strapless and was laced up in the back. Around the waist, a darker red sash rested on her hips before the dress flowed down. The skirt was tiered so it was higher in the front than the back and showed off the strappy red shoes she bought.

Once it was on, she opened the stall and turned to allow Cat to tie up the back. It took several minutes, during which Cat began reciting a list of their friends who were attending.

"Andre is coming. He's bringing a date—a North Ridge girl. Beck is coming, and is bringing some mystery girl. I think she's from North Ridge as well. You probably already know that Trina's coming. She doesn't have a date." Cat paused. "When I asked Jade if she was coming, she told me to tell you that she'd never come to an event planned by you ever again."

"Still sore about Diaper Dan?"

Cat smirked at the memory. "All done." She stepped back and Tori turned. Cat breathed in quickly. "You look beautiful. Do you need me to help you with your hair?"

"Sure."

Tori sat still on the edge of the sink while Cat twisted her hair atop her head and stuck a few bobby pins in. She left a few strands dangling down, but otherwise the style was very neat and pretty. The last touch was her black mask with two bright red feathers.

"Thanks." Tori said before running out of the bathroom.

When she ran into the ballroom, the first few guests had arrived and she grumbled irritably. The first impression she wanted to make wasn't covered in sweat and out of breath. Grabbing a napkin she dabbed her face daintily and threw the wadded paper into the trash. Then she picked up her skirts and waded through the small crowd towards the ticket counter. She was originally supposed to be manning it, but in her absence Robbie had set up shop.

"Thanks, Robbie." Tori managed to be heard over the crowd gathered at the doors. "I'll take it from here."

"Don't worry. I'll just stay here." Robbie responded, but then ruined his kindness by continuing with, "You're too hot to be collecting tickets."

Tori rolled her eyes, but took the opportunity to walk around the gym once more. She turned on a few candles that hadn't been turned on, and fixed an overturned vase. Other than that, it seemed fine. Everything was going fine.

But as soon as Tori thought this to herself, a light bulb blew out overhead, plunging half of the buffet table into darkness.

"Damn…" She muttered, spinning around and coming face-to-face with Sinjin. "Can we get that fixed?"

Sinjin nodded and disappeared, leaving a rather disgruntled Tori behind to deal with an unlit portion of the gym. She could get a spotlight, but where would she find one? She thought about moving the table, but all the food would just topple over.

She stood there, hovering at the edge of the dance floor until Sinjin showed up with a ladder and a light bulb. Tori sighed in relief, and ran to check on Robbie.

He was doing fine, flirting with all the chicks, getting slapped every once in a while.

Just as Tori turned around, she heard a crash.

Turning, she saw a limp figure lying across the now overturned buffet table. Kids gathered around as the person was moved to the floor. As Tori fought to the crowd, she saw it was Sinjin. He sat up dizzily but was forced to lie back down by onlookers. Someone called 911 and they waited for the paramedics to show.

After they left, Tori looked up at the still broken light and sighed.

Then she got a broom and started sweeping up the spilled food. At least the second table of food survived but all the expensive cakes were smashed on the ground.

Everyone had returned to the dance and no one stepped forward to help her clean. Tori hoped she could count on Andre at least, but he was too busy sucking face with his new girlfriend to even notice that Sinjin fell in the first place.

Once that was done, she went to check the sound equipment. Sinjin had set it up to run without him but only for at least six more songs, but she had no idea how to work any of it.

So she placed a friend of Robbie's, Clint, on ticket duty and set up Robbie as the DJ.

Then she noticed that someone had spilled soda all over the dance floor when someone slipped. Grumbling, she set out to find a mop. Once that was located, she cleaned the floor—the dancers just left an opening for her—and then walked straight out of the gym.

The rest of the school was deserted which was perfect for someone who just wanted to sit alone and cry.

Tori took off her mask, tucked her face into her hands and sobbed relentlessly for several long minutes.

It was when she heard muffled footsteps that she looked up to see a boy watching her.

He wore a black mask that covered his entire face, save for his mouth. His dark hair was tucked in a top hat with a few loose strands dangling down. He wore a black suit and a red tie—as if he were meant to match her.

"What?" She whined, hating how she sounded but too irritated to care.

"I was just wondering if you were okay." The boy answered, his voice strange and slightly familiar. "I heard crying."

"That would be me."

"I realized," The boy chuckled. Without an invitation, he walked over to Tori and sit down on the window sill with her. He smiled at her, showing white teeth, and said, "You're more shaken up than when Jade messed up your Prome."

"Yeah, well, Jade is a force of nature. No one could blame me for her destroying our Prome. They can blame me, though, for all this." She motioned at nothing, but the boy got the gist. "It's all my fault. Sinjin getting hurt, the food getting ruined—everything."

The boy smiled. "So the people don't get their nasty sheet cake…so what?"

"You're nice." Tori mumbled, wiping her eyes through the mask.

"Not usually, so don't get used to it." The boy said, his eyes darkening.

Tori smiled at that and laughed. It was a little strained and a little high pitched but it felt good all the way to her toes. The boy joined in, but together it only sounded like one person laughing. When they finally calmed down, the boy stood.

"Would you care to dance, Vega?"

Tori looked up in surprise. "Do you know my first name?"

The boy blushed. "Admittedly, I don't."

"Tori." She thrust out her hand.

"None of your business." The boy said enthusiastically, shaking her hand. Then he continued holding onto that hand as he walked her out into the gym and onto the dance floor.

The music changed to a slow song and Tori reminded herself to thank Robbie.

The two got closer. The boy placed his hands on her waist, and Tori looped her hands around his neck. They were clunky and awkward, but the sentiment was there and so it was nice. It was romantic, and Tori soon found herself with her chin resting on her partner's shoulder.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" She breathed.

"Because it will ruin the illusion."

She laughed lightly. "But then we can't hang out after this."

The boy deflated against her. "I know…" His tone was resolute and dismal.

Tori took a step back out of the boy's arms and looked at him curiously—looking for any small detail that would clue her into his identity. Despite the fact they had only known each other a few minutes, she already knew that she wanted to get to know him better. To think they only had one night, this night, kind of broke her heart. She felt herself tear up again.

The boy seemed to notice this and quickly said, "How about we get a drink?"

They walked over to the drink station and got cola. Then they took a seat, enjoying the cool breeze drifting in the open door.

A faster song came on. "Let's dance again."

Tori nodded, set down her drink, and followed.

This time it was a lot of colliding, and the boys seemed trapped amongst all the bustling skirts. Tori smiled apologetically at the boy. Finally they came together again, slow dancing.

"Hmm…big skirts seem effective at keeping us from getting…too close." His lips brushed Tori's ear and she felt her face go red.

He didn't stop there, though. His hands slid from her waist to the small of her back. Tori noticed that despite having dainty fingers, he was rather strong and his touch sent shockwaves up her spine. Then his hands dipped a bit lower, but she didn't really feel it due to the immense girth of her dress. For once she cursed its size, wanting nothing more than for him to be closer, to be able to touch her.

Then all at once, it crashed back down on her where she was.

Tori stumbled back in surprise, confused about why she was harboring such thoughts while in the middle of a school dance. She was chaste, prudish Tori—at least, that's how she wanted to seem. She wouldn't even say 'jank' unless she was really upset.

The boy looked at her in surprise. As if it caught him off guard as well.

"You seem really familiar." Tori breathed.

"Of course, I do." The boy said nervously. "I do go to school here."

"Tell me who you are!" Tori said suddenly.

The boy visibly paled and ran. He just turned and began to fight his way out of the crowd, using his knobby elbows to cut a path through the people. Tori helplessly followed.

They reached the edge of the crowd and Tori caught his arm.

"Please." She whined.

The boy turned, grabbed her face suddenly and kissed her.

Tori surprised both of them by leaning into the kiss. His mouth brushed hers gently and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. His hands moved down her neck, resting over her pulse point. It was strangely sensual in a way that made her whole body tingle.

Then he was gone.

Tori stared sadly at where he had been standing.

Just then the music went silent. She turned to see Robbie frantically pushing buttons on the laptop, but it remained silent. Everyone stood and looked lost. Tori sighed.

Another problem.

* * *

**A/N - **There will be at least 5 more chapters. Review.


	2. Monday

**A/N - **Chapter two! Woot! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

"You have to find him!" Cat said as soon as Tori had finished telling her about her mystery date—leaving out some crucial, sexy details, of course.

Tori sighed dramatically. "I don't even know his name."

"Don't give up so easily, Tori! He could be your soul mate!"

Tori resisted rolling her eyes. "I barely even know him, Cat."

Cat frowned. "Every girl dreams of going to the ball and finding her Prince Charming, Tori. You'd be silly not to try at least. He did say he goes to Hollywood Arts."

Tori looked away—Cat was right.

So once school started, as she patrolled the halls, she made a point of looking in every single guy's face, no matter their hair color.

By the end of first period, she had compiled a list of possible candidates. There was Louis Malay. He had dark hair and blue-ish eyes but his skin tone was a bit too dark. Crossed off. Kyle Lawrence had dark brown hair but pure green eyes. Nope. Jasper Evans had black hair but his nose was too crooked. Nevermind. The only person left on her list was Ryder Daniels, but when she saw him in the hall, he was crossed out as well—too tall. Plus, she was certain that she would have recognized him.

Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling she knew the boy.

As she walked in the hall, Jade strode up to her.

"I heard the ball was a disaster, Tori." Jade sneered. "Too bad I wasn't there to watch you crash and burn."

Tori frowned at the Goth. "Thanks for the support, Jade…you're a real friend."

"You're welcome." Jade returned in a sickly-sweet voice.

Tori rolled her eyes and pushed past the other girl. She fully intended to stomp off. "Now, if you excuse me…I have things to do."

"Like find your mystery guy?" Jade asked.

Tori spun around in surprise, her mouth open in an unspoken question.

Jade smirked.

"You think you're the only one who knows things, Vega? I heard about your little…boyfriend. Let me tell you something…I don't think you're going to find him."

Tori felt cold all over, but she couldn't let Jade see that.

"I wasn't looking for him, Jade. I accept that he's gone. Plus, I didn't recognize him, so obviously he doesn't go here." Tori returned.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you have to do?"

The bell rang. Tori smiled triumphantly. "I have to go to class."

Jade crossed her arms. "And you're late."

Tori ran to Sikowitz class and dove into her seat before the second bell rang. She sighed—made it. Jade, however, wandered into class three minutes late, missing Sikowitz explanation of their latest project: a one-act play.

The class would be divided into groups, and each student in said group would be given a role. One student would write a scene, another would direct it, and the last two would act it out.

Sikowitz held up a list and read, "The groups are as follows: Group one—Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Cat."

Jade immediately turned to her group. "I want to be the writer."

"Aw…I wanted to be the writer," Robbie whined. Jade just snarled at him.

"Don't fret, children." Sikowitz said loudly. "I will be assigning the roles."

That caused silence to fall over the tiny group.

Finally, Sikowitz folded up the paper, announced that it was actually a grocery list, and said, "Okay, in group one, Robbie will be the screenwriter." Jade groaned. "Tori will be actress number one, Jade will be actress number two, and Cat will be the director. And your category will be…romance."

Everyone groaned. Except Robbie who seemed thrilled by the concept.

Jade turned again. "Just because its romance doesn't mean that Vega and I have to be in love or anything. It can be us fighting over the fact that Tori is a gank and slept with my boyfriend."

"It kind of does, Jade." Cat pointed out, earning a dirty look.

"And I resent that. I'm not a gank."

Jade gave her a pointed look. "Remember…your date…"

"What date?" Robbie asked but Tori waved him off. Cat seemed oblivious—as usual.

The light bickering petered off. Robbie propped his notebook on his lap and began writing. The rest of the group threw out ideas, trying to help.

Near the end of class, Robbie passed the notebook to Tori. It was about two classmates, two polar opposites, who fall in love but are both too afraid to tell the other how they feel, but they both admit their feelings during a huge fight. Tori was to play Melanie, the instigator who always teased Jade's character, Riley, a shy but intelligent girl.

"Can we switch roles, Rpbbie?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…I am not kissing, Vega." Jade snapped.

Robbie and Cat exchanged a look and frowned. They were both immensely grateful when the bell rang. Robbie handed in their finished script and ran from the room. Jade stomped out as well. Cat and Tori hung back a little bit.

"Did you find your soul mate?" Cat asked, bouncing.

"No…and stop that." Tori reached out and stilled the other girl with a hand on her shoulder. Cat just pouted. "And I'm going to stop trying."

"W—?" Cat began.

"It's pointless, Cat. He didn't want me to know who he was. Plus, what if he doesn't even go here? I wouldn't be surprised considering I can't seem to find anyone who could be him." Tori said with a shrug.

Cat looked at her, ready to argue some more, but the bell rang for the next class and she was lost in the crowd.

Tori groaned and leaned against her locker.

Sitting there as the hall cleared, she shut her eyes and returned to the dance floor. The boy hovered in front of her, every detail sharp and crisp. Immediately, Tori noticed something wrong. His tie was blue, not red. Her mind was already letting the memory slip away. In that moment, she forced herself to remember his hands, the way he held her, his rough voice, and his smell—in fact, if she really concentrated, she could smell it like he was right in front of her.

She opened her eyes.

And found herself looking at Jade.

"What?" Tori heard herself snap.

"Nice to see you too, sweetcheeks." Jade returned, sinking onto the floor next to next to the brunette. She began playing with the white strands of her hair. Tori just noticed the color change. It didn't look like a skunk as much as one would imagine—though someone probably already made that obligatory comment. "I want to talk about the kiss."

Immediately, Tori grew defensive. "What kiss?"

"Our one for class?" Jade told her, and Tori felt embarrassed. "I'm not going to do it."

Tori turned to Jade. Did Jade know that not doing it would lead to their inevitable fail in that class, and would tear Cat and Robbie down with them?

"Why? Don't think you can kiss well enough for it to be convincing?" Tori snorted.

"You sound like you want to kiss me."

"If it's between failing and kissing you…I'll kiss you." Tori responded with a despondent shrug and a roll of her eyes.

Jade smirked, and they lapsed into silence. Jade leaned her head against the lockers, her eyes shut. After a few minutes, Tori wondered if the Goth had fallen asleep. Yet, as she went to stand up, Jade grabbed her arm. When Tori looked down, Jade was looking up at her.

"Help me up already!" Jade hissed.

Tori shook herself and pulled upward. Jade lifted up with a grunt and landed on her feet, but Tori had pulled a bit too hard. Jade tumbled forward, and the two stumbled across the hallway and slammed into the opposite wall. Tori grabbed Jade by the elbows and held her barely an inch away from her face. Jade's breath washed over her face and Tori felt herself flush.

"Uh…I got study hall. I should go." Tori stammered, ducked away from Jade and ran down the hall.

When she got around the corner, she leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

_Woah_…

* * *

**A/N - **Review.


	3. Tuesday

**A/N - **Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

The next day, Tori was careful to avoid Jade at all costs.

She even hid in the bathroom all during Sikowitz class so she wouldn't have to deal with this new project and the idea of kissing Jade. While she sat there, she let her mind wander back to the dance. Tori found herself wishing she could find out who it was and where she could find him. It almost hurt that she didn't know.

A knock startled her out of her reverie. "Tori?" It was Cat.

"Um…yeah?" She asked in surprise.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I don't feel well." Tori said, coughing loudly. It was strained and unrealistic but she prayed that Cat would believe her. Because if the redhead didn't, Tori would have to explain herself—and she wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

"Oh…that's too bad. Shouldn't you go to the nurse?"

"I'm fine." Tori lied quickly. She slammed the stall door open and looked at Cat with a fake smile. "I'm feeling better, I mean. Let's get to class."

Sikowitz was so distracted by a dry run of another group's play that he didn't even notice Tori sliding into a seat next to Robbie.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Little Miss Skips-a-lot." Jade sneered.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Bull." Jade snapped, studying her fingernails. They were painted black. "Were you not feeling well yesterday too?"

"That was study hall." Tori returned.

"Still counts."

"Girls!" Robbie said suddenly, garnering the attention of the entire group. "Can we please work on the project? And now that Tori is here we can practice and see what needs to be fixed or changed."

"How about everything?" Jade mumbled, but everyone ignored her.

Jade and Tori stood up, facing each other. Jade walked forward, bumping into Tori. Tori spun to face Jade, her expression angry. Jade cowered, and Tori had to stifle a laugh at the inversion of their personalities.

"Watch where you're going!" Tori snapped.

"I'm sorry." Jade stepped back, as if she were trying to make herself smaller.

"Hmmm, I didn't think you knew of the meaning of sorry."

"I apologized to you last week." Jade whined.

"But you never did apologize for smearing pudding all over my face." Tori stepped towards Jade. Jade tried to back up again but collided with a chair. Tori reached out and steadied the other girl.

"I got suspended for that—an entire week." Jade mumbled. "Plus, you deserved it."

"I didn't deserve that."

"You were picking on Ronnie."

"Oh, sorry for messing around with your little boyfriend. God, Riley, he knew I was just playing." Tori crossed her arms.

Jade laughed shallowly. "You sound jealous."

"You can date whoever the hell you want, but let me tell you this…that little loser isn't good enough for you."

That caused a look of absolute surprise to cross Jade's face. She was good at this.

"You're smart, beautiful, funny, and your laugh is amazing." Tori continued, taking a step forward until she was nearly on top of Jade. Tori saw Jade gulp nervously—and she wasn't sure if it was in-character or because of their proximity. "He doesn't…deserve you."

Tori leaned in, about to kiss Jade, a wild mixture of emotions raging inside of her.

_It's just a stage kiss, Tori, get over it._

Just as their lips were about to touch, Robbie said, "Okay…that's fine."

When they broke apart to look at him, they saw him erasing and fixing lines in the notebook. He wasn't even talking to them but they already broke character and so they awkwardly returned to their chairs.

"Okay, I changed it a bit since that 'You sound jealous' line didn't exactly fit in with the personality we were going for with Riley." Robbie announced.

Jade cleared her throat. "Does that mean we'll do another run through?"

Robbie shook his head. "Class is over in two minutes."

When the bell rang, Tori was grateful. It was lunchtime and that meant she'd go sit in a crowded cafeteria without Jade. Ever since she and Beck broke up, she began eating lunch…elsewhere. No one knew where exactly, but that didn't matter to Tori as she sat down next to the Andre.

"Hey, Tori." He said, smiling. She returned the smile and bit into her sandwich. "So I heard about your mystery man."

Tori scoffed. "Does everyone know?"

Andre held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa...I didn't realize it was a secret."

Tori groaned. "I'm sorry…it isn't. Jade just has me a little on edge."

"What's Jade doing to put you on edge?" Andre asked, and Tori mentally slapped herself. She hadn't meant to say that to anyone.

So Tori just laughed and said, "It's Jade…do you really need an explanation?"

Andre just nodded in agreement and returned to his own food.

Another disaster adverted. Tori sighed and stood up. She didn't feel much like eating anymore and decided to go hang out somewhere else…alone.

Tori went to the room that the group had used when they had their ping pong team.

At first, she thought it was deserted. Then when she turned to the couch, she was surprised to find Jade smugly watching her. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating." Jade snapped. "What about you?"

"I just didn't want to sit outside."

"Why?" Jade smirked. "Too depressed about your mystery man?"

Tori just shot her a scathing look as she joined Jade on the couch. Jade just shrugged and pulled a book out of her backpack. They sat in a rather comfortable silence for several minutes before Jade set the book down and turned to Tori, something obviously on her mind.

"Tell me about him."

"Who?"

"Your mystery man!" She clarified. Tori wondered at her angle.

"Um…well, he seemed nice—though I think he might have a bit of an attitude. He was funny, and well…he kissed really well." Tori stammered.

Jade just watched her the entire time.

When Tori finally managed to shut up, Jade leaned over. Tori backed further down the couch but that didn't halt Jade's approach. She reached over, one hand resting on Tori's leg, and the other with nails digging into her cheek. Tori scooted away, but was blocked by the arm of the couch. Jade moved until her lips were inches from Tori's. If Tori tried to struggle at all, she'd be kissing Jade.

Then suddenly Jade was gone.

Tori blinked and saw that the Goth had retreated to the other end of the couch and was laughing. "You are too easy." Jade smirked.

Tori nodded mutely, grabbed her bag and ran from the room.

That was the second time she had almost kissed Jade.

* * *

**A/N - **Tori has a problem...a problem that I wouldn't mind having—Jade trying to kiss me. lol. Review.


	4. Wednesday

**A/N – **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I promised that I actually reread this again—so hopefully no spelling mistakes. At least, I hope not because I swear I know the difference between 'your' and 'you're'. lol. If there are any, please let me know, though.

P.s For those of you who noticed that the story was deleted, that was an accident...then I had some issues with a misplaced file. Sorry about that, but now it's back and completed...so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

Tori stayed home on Wednesday.

Not only did she not want to go to Sikowitz' class, she wanted to avoid the mind games that Jade was playing. So today, she had a fever.

It wasn't hard to convince her mom that she wasn't feeling well. All Tori had to do was run the thermometer under some lukewarm water until she had a temperature of 101 degrees. That seemed good enough, and it was as her mom brought her soup and then told her to take it easy. "Trina will swing by around lunchtime to bring you something to eat."

Tori just nodded and coughed once.

After her mother had left, she pulled a magazine from underneath her bed and began reading. Sometime, while she read, she fell asleep.

When Tori awoke, it was around noon. That meant Trina would be by shortly with lunch. That was good considering how hungry she was. Yet, she couldn't go downstairs. If Trina came home while she was making herself lunch, her sister would tattle on her, and Tori didn't feel like getting grounded over a sandwich that would be hand delivered to her anyway.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tori croaked, trying to sound pathetic.

The door swung open and instead of Trina, Jade stomped into the room. "Drop the act, Vega. I know you aren't sick."

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, sitting up.

"Your sister paid me twenty bucks to deliver your lunch." Jade dumped a hot paper bag on Tori's lap. The brunette moved it next to her immediately before it could scald her. She scowled up at the Goth as Jade said, "You really don't want to see me, huh?"

"What? I'm really sick."

Jade just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

Jade sat on the bed, forcing Tori to scoot over. "Just wanted to do something nice for a friend." She laid one of her manicured hands on Tori's leg. Tori scooted away.

Tori didn't know what to say. She could say that they weren't friends, but they both knew that was a lie. They were friends, even in the loosest sense of the word.

"Jade, can you leave me alone? I really don't feel well."

Jade stood, holding up her hands in surrender. "I see how it is. I come here to be nice and you kick me out."

"You came here to mess with my head." Tori returned.

Jade looked at her haughtily. "I wouldn't ever do such a thing."

"I don't sound like that, Jade." Tori snapped.

"Whatever." Jade snorted then stood up. "I just wanted the twenty bucks—I need new scissors." She pulled out a pair of rusted scissors.

"Why do you even like scissors?"

"What's not to like about scissors?" Jade asked.

Tori scoffed. "You're like Robbie and his glass obsession."

Jade spun on Tori, the scissors grasped in her hand. "Don't compare me to that little freak." Then she seemed to realize that threatening position she was in and lowered the scissors. "I am not some loser whose best friend is a puppet."

Yet, despite the fact that Jade was ripping into Robbie, she didn't exactly sound spiteful. She sounded kind of sad and defeated.

Before Tori could inquire why she sounded that way, Jade stood and said, "Now, I have to get back to school. Later."

* * *

Around four in the afternoon, Tori miraculously got better—at least that's what she told her mom, and lounged around downstairs in her sweatpants. She was watching a movie. It was some random movie with Gerard Butler in it, but it wasn't very good.

About half-way through the movie, someone knocked at the door.

She answered, surprised to find Beck standing on her porch.

"Hi." He said.

"Uh…hey." Tori said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and check on a friend?" He asked, walking into the house. He carried a stack of papers which he set on the table. Tori checked the top paper—math. He had brought her homework. Tori frowned. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…much better."

"That's good to hear." Beck said, clapping Tori on the shoulder as he joined her on the couch. He watched the film a moment before saying, "You weren't really sick, were you."

It wasn't a question and Tori just smiled at him.

"What been up with you, Tor? We've all been worried."

"Who is we?"

Beck ticked off on his fingers. "Robbie, Andre and I. Cat was otherwise…distracted. I doubt she would have realized if the school was entirely empty today."

"What was up with Cat?"

"The latest Sky Mall catalogue made it into her hands." Beck smirked. "She bought a mechanical donkey."

"Donkey?" Tori asked. Beck nodded. "So is that all you're here for? To check on me?"

"It sounds like you're fishing, Tori."

"I want you to tell me I'm pretty." She teased, batting her eyelashes.

"You are pretty." Beck said it with such seriousness that the teasing tone of the conversation took a high dive into a shallow pool. Tori looked at Beck in surprised. His expression was contemplative and he reached up toward her face.

Tori scooted out of his reach, shocking both of them.

"Um…" Beck dropped his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's…not you." Tori said, awkwardly. They sat there not speaking for a moment. "What about that girl you took to the dance?"

"She was kind of annoying." Beck said with a shrug. He sighed. "I take it you're still searching for your mystery guy then?"

Tori looked down at her hands. She was feeling a strange and foreign range of emotions currently for Jade and that was why she refused to add more drama by kissing Beck, but she wouldn't dare tell him that. Plus, there were still the haunting memories of her mystery date—the guy who had swept her off her feet and stole her heart. Or at least, that would be how Cat would describe it.

"It's just…complicated." Tori ran a hand through her hair.

Beck placed a hand on Tori's knee—she had to fight not to move away. Then he said, "Just tell them whatever is on your mind."

"Who?" Tori asked after him.

Beck shrugged. "Whoever needs to be told things?"

Then he laughed and left.

Tori groaned—she knew exactly what he was telling her to do—even if he didn't realize it, and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

**A/N - **Review.


	5. Thursday

**A/N - **One more chapter to go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

Thursday came too soon for Tori's taste.

She didn't want to return to school and instantly regretted not taking another day off. Robbie, Cat and Jade could manage without her. Friday was their presentation and Robbie had even sent over the revised script that she had already looked over and memorized—mostly.

Walking into school, she came upon Robbie hovering around her locker.

"What going on?"

Robbie turned to her. "We need to talk about your work ethic, young lady!"

"Young lady?"

Robbie ignored her. "You haven't been showing up for class. How are Jade and you supposed to play Riley and Melanie convincingly if you're home all day playing sick? I don't know what's going in your life but I won't fail because you can't do the work."

Tori was offended. Did Robbie really think they were going to fail because of her? They were going to fail because Jade pointed out that she wasn't going to kiss her.

"I don't get why you're so jealous of me, Melanie...I'm not strong or confident like you. I mean, I can't even believe I've said this much." Tori recited.

Robbie just nodded. "You know all your lines?"

"I'll have them entirely memorized by tomorrow." Tori assured.

"Okay, we're practicing in Sikowitz' class, though, so don't be late."

Then he stomped off.

"He gave me the same piece…like he was my parent or something." Tori turned to see Jade leaning against the lockers, a smirk on her face. The bell rang. She checked her phone. "I guess we better get to class before Robbie puts us in time out."

Tori nodded dumbly and followed the Goth to class.

Cat and Robbie were already discussing the script when they slipped into their seats.

"Okay, class, everyone needs to do a practice run of your play today. I will come around and see where everyone is." Sikowitz announced.

They ran through the script twice with only the dialogue for Sikowitz to observe. He made some changes to the script again but expressed interest in the plot. "It's very good."

"Thanks." Robbie and Cat chimed.

"This is so much fun." Cat said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Easy for you to say," Jade snapped. "You don't have to recite this garbage."

Robbie looked ready to argue but Tori sensing a fight jumped to her feet and said, "How about another run through?"

Robbie nodded and Jade grumpily took her place opposite Tori.

They crashed into each other for at least the fifth time. "Watch where you're going!"

Jade cringed. "Sorry. Sorry."

Tori seemed derailed once she turned to see Jade. "What happened to your eye, Riley?"

Jade shuffled her feet and hung her head, refusing to look Tori in the eye. "It's…nothing. I just…tripped and fell."

Tori stepped forward, grabbing Jade's face to get a better look at the nonexistent mark. Tomorrow when they actually performed in front of the class, Cat was going to paint one of Jade's eyes purple and blue. She had gotten actually pretty good at injury makeup recently and was actually looking forward to it. Right then, though, Tori was just looking at Jade's unmarked eye and doing a pretty convincing job of it.

"Who did this to you?" Tori snapped.

Jade started stammering and was obviously flustered. Her voice came out shaky as she said, "I already said that…I…"

"Don't lie to me." Tori said, irritation leaking into her voice.

"I…"

"Riley, just tell me the truth." Tori said, holding Jade's face a little harder than the script called for. Jade made a pained face and Tori let go instantly, feeling bad. She mouthed sorry and continued onto the next line. "If someone hurt you…"

Jade shook her head. "Why do you care?"

"Because…" Tori acted as if she had just realized something important and said, "I can't stand you being hurt."

"But you tease me all the time!" Jade said.

"That's because I didn't want you to realize my true feelings!"

Both girls stared at each other. "What are your true feelings?"

"You're smart, beautiful and…" Tori trailed off awkwardly. She looked around as if trying to defuse the situation but the blush had already found its way onto her face.

Jade stepped forward. "You really think so?"

Tori swallowed and nodded. Jade started to lean in as if she was going to kiss Tori but ducked away at the last moment.

"Why'd you stop?" Robbie asked.

"Let's just save the kiss for tomorrow." Jade scoffed in disgust. "I'd rather not kiss Tori more than I have to."

Robbie nodded thoughtfully and said, "I think that went well. Good emotions, girls. Let's run it again."

Both girls groaned.

The end of class couldn't come fast enough. When the bell rang, Jade and Tori practically ran from the room. They both loved acting but acting in love was where they had to draw the line. Stage fighting was better.

"Jade…wait up." Tori said, stopping the girl mid-run from Sikowitz' room.

The Goth turned and glared at Tori. "What?"

Tori felt like Riley suddenly—nervous and unsure. "I just wanted to say that this little game you're playing needs to stop."

Jade looked at her a minute before stepping closer. "So it's bothering you, then?"

Tori wondered if this was the best thing to do. She had just admitted that Jade was getting to her—and that was putting too much power in the other girl's hands.

"No…it's more irritating…like a fly."

Jade just smirked as if she knew Tori was lying.

"What part is bothering you exactly?" Jade stepped really close, her breath on Tori's cheek. Tori felt herself flush as she stumbled back.

"Everything." She snapped. "Just…leave me alone."

"Aww…come on, Vega. I'm just helping you forget your little mystery date and your inability to find him." She joked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh…nothing. Just…I know who he is, but you are too stupid to even figure out a simple puzzle. Remind me never to take you on any murder mystery dinners." Jade smiled brightly. "Now, I have to go."

Tori stared at the back of Jade's head, wishing she had laser vision.

* * *

**A/N - **Here's to hoping there are no spelling mistakes.


	6. Friday

**A/N - **Final chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious.

* * *

Tori sat in Sikowitz' class, watching Andre, Beck, Sinjin and some other kid she didn't know, finish acting out their tragedy. They had turned it into a comedy and it was actually really good. Everyone was laughing.

"I can't believe you took the last stick of Uber Chewy Mint Bubble Gum!" Andre shouted at Beck.

Beck's face remained impassive as he took the piece of his pocket. Andre gasped and reached for it. Beck held it away from him before flicking it straight out the open window.

Andre fell to his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The class burst into applause as both boys bowed and stepped off stage.

At that Sikowitz' hopped on-stage and said, "Now that they have regaled us with their tales of tragedy, it is now time for amor." The class stared back blankly. "Love! Romance. Don't any of you take a foreign language?"

No one answered and so he just shrugged and walked off stage.

Jade and Tori took their places on either side of the stage. While Andre and Beck finished their scene, Cat had finished Jade's black eye. It looked really good, though at first Jade was supposed to cover it with her hair so the audience couldn't see it at first. Unfortunately, half of the class watched Cat apply it.

That didn't matter though as they started going through the lines.

By the time they reached their last spoken lines, the class was enraptured.

"You really think so?"

Jade leaned in closely, her breath washing over Tori's face. That elicited a flashback from Tori, who despite her waning memories of the ball. It was too like when she was dancing with her date, but she pushed away the thoughts—she was never going to find him. It didn't matter.

Yet, when Jade's mouth fitted against hers…it suddenly did matter.

It was like how you could recognize someone's voice; you could recognize the feel of one's lips. The way she pressed against Tori's lips hungrily and flicked her tongue along her bottom lip, was all too familiar.

When they broke apart and the class clapped, Tori just stared at Jade.

Jade looked almost horrified as Tori said, "It was you…"

Jade opened her mouth as if to say something, but Tori had stepped off the stage. Everyone watched as Tori ran from the classroom.

This wasn't happening.

* * *

When Jade walked into the ping-pong room, Tori was curled on the couch. At first she couldn't tell if she was crying, but she was quiet. Jade hovered at the entrance of the door several minutes before Tori rolled over and said, "Here to tell me that you're also related to me or something?"

"Yeah, I'm your father." Jade said.

"Be serious."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jade returned.

"What game were you playing, Jade?" Tori snapped, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Is it fun for you? Do you get some sick pleasure from hurting people?"

Jade looked stricken as she moved further into the room.

"I didn't mean…" She trailed off.

"What to hurt me?" Tori shouted. "Then I don't know what you were thinking, but it wasn't about me or my feelings. Why'd you do it?"

Jade didn't say anything for a moment. Then she said, "Tori, I like you."

"That's rich. Let's rub salt in the wounds."

"I'm serious." Jade snapped. Tori wouldn't look at her. "I dressed up and went to the ball because it was a chance to dance with you…to see you without you being hung up on this whole issue of my gender."

"You think my issue is your gender, Jade?" Tori snapped. "It's you!"

Jade seemed a bit shocked by that information, and that just irritated Tori.

"You treat me, and everyone, like chiz! You call Robbie a loser, Cat a spaz and me…whatever name you feel like that day." Tori elaborated. "You've never treated me nicely and if you did, you acted as if it pained you to do so."

Jade sighed, joining Tori on the couch. The brunette sat as far away as she could from Jade, though, and that made the Goth grit her teeth.

"I am insecure." Jade said.

"Hmmph!"

"I'm admitting one of my deepest, darkest secrets, Vega and all you can say is 'hmmph'?" Jade said, defeated.

"What do you want from me, Jade? To jump into my arms and tell you that I love you?"

"Kind of?" She shrugged.

Tori just glared at her.

"Okay…I'm sorry."

Tori just looked at her. Jade _never_ apologized—hell must have frozen over. Yet, Jade seemed entirely serious. That threw Tori off more than realizing that it was Jade.

"I know I treat people badly. It just never…learned better I guess. I never bothered myself with that junk, but if you want me to be nicer, I'll be nicer." Jade said, almost pleading, but she'd never sink that low. Instead she sounded like she was propositioning Tori.

Tori closed her eyes a moment.

This was all too much. Jade wanted to change…for her. It was like she was dumped into the Twilight Zone with no way out.

When she looked back over at the Goth, she found Jade looking worried. Then Jade realized Tori was watching and gave her a dirty look. Tori felt like maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Jade turned out to be her mystery date. That would explain all the things she had been feeling all week. At least she wasn't going crazy—but then again, she was considering liking Jade, so maybe she was.

"Jade, close your eyes."

Jade complied. Tori scooted over and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss and when she pulled back, Jade leaned after her. Tori looked at her a moment before the Goth opened her eyes.

"We can try this."

Jade beamed. "But…"

Sometimes Jade knew Tori too well.

"But…you have to try to be nicer."

Jade smirked.

"I think I can…try."

They both sat there smirking like idiots.

Then Tori turned to Jade. "You are a better actress than I thought."

Jade just laughed as she leaned over and pressed her lips to Tori's. Tori leaned into the kiss. They were both worrying about what they would tell their friends but both thought that maybe it would be kind of fun.

Plus, they were actors.

There was always going to be some drama.

* * *

**A/N - **Review...thanks for reading.


End file.
